


YouTube AU: A Day In the Life

by softcalender



Series: YouTube AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Universe, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Living Together, M/M, Museum Worker Kei Tsukishima, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love, except they are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: Kei works at the Sendai City Museum.Tobio plays on the Schweiden Adlers.Tobio films a day in his life and visits his boyfriend at work.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: YouTube AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822618
Comments: 20
Kudos: 328





	YouTube AU: A Day In the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this as the background of Kageyama's vlog
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4UVPZVegkvVUEytaViWdym?si=HxRP76UsRyW7VLdZN_nosw
> 
> Ushijima's Magic Show
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QiJIgEDAec

> **TITLE: a day in the life of a volleyball player**

_The camera blurs and zooms in and then out on a black silhouette in an oval mirror. Kageyama moves the camera to point out onto floor to ceiling windows. There is an abstract pastiche of reds, pinks and yellows skies. And a white bold caption appears on the screen, 'A Day in the Life.' Then a moment later underneath it in smaller text, '(Of a National Volleyball player). Gentle lo-fi music plays in the background._

_Jump cut. The camera is focused on a fluffy white bed. A high hill of sheets and pillows crowd in the middle of the bed. A lone arm reaches out grabbing for something. Kageyama moves to kneel on the bed and holds the hand._

_"Practise?"_

_"Yeah, Kei."_

_The camera focus over a lump that looked like a face. Kei groaned from underneath the sheet dump,_ "Time?"

"It's almost 5:30"

_His swear was low enough that Kageyama didn't bleep it. But a low laugh was heard behind the camera._

"Stay."

_Kageyama sighed like they had talked about this before._

"Hmm I would like too but today I am filming a day in the life."

_At this Tsukishima rolled off of his blanket cocoon. Hair in disarray, eyes blurry and shirtless. "Stay and we can make a different type of video."_

_A moment. Then Kageyama unintelligible squawks volume levels were only parallel to Tsukishima's loud laughter at him._

_Jump Cut. Kageyama has the camera held out in front of him. The master bed can be seen in the right corner outside a white door as he walks into a bathroom. His face red._

"Alright good morning everyone, welcome back to my channel."

He is sets up his tripod and camera.

"Today I am doing a day in my life. I am currently a volleyball player on the Schweiden Adlers as a starting setter."

_Kageyama washes his face and starts brushing his teeth as he tries to talk._

"Typically I am up by 5:30 and get ready for the day. In half an hour I need to reach the gym for a team practise which would be around two hours."

_Jump cut. Kageyama is in the kitchen zooming on a fruit bowl mix and a piece of strawberry shortcake._

"My boyfriend has a sweet tooth so this is my breakfast too. I leave his breakfast in the fridge after I make it since he is going to be up while I am at practise."

 _A time lapse as Kageyama eats his breakfast. The angle is low so one can see the white countertop and his face's lower half. Jump cut, he is now leaving the house._ "Let's go!" 

Jump Cut. 

"So I am not allowed to film during team practise but it is 8AM now and my team and I are heading to the gym for strength and mobility training," _he says this walking whilst in a yellow lit corridor. Suddenly a curious head enters the screen. Wakatoshi Ushijima frowns at the camera._

"Senpai?"

"What are you filming?"

"A Day In My Life video. It's for youtube," Ushijima nods solemnly then tries to smile at the camera, which is just as unsettling as is Kageyama's smiling and leaves the frame. 

"Enjoy this time lapse!"

_A time lapse of Kageyama in a busy gym doing walking lunges and ankle glides. Additionally he does some leg exercises like back and front squats, deadlifts, step-ups and a series of Olympic lifts. By the end of the time lapse Kageyama is looking dreadfully tired. He is walking as he films._

"I think the pressure of recording myself made me work extra hard, I might film more of these videos in the future. Anyways, I am going to go shower right now and then head to the canteens for refueling."

_Jump cut. He seems to be sitting on a round table. The table is lively with chatter._

"It's 9AM. Usually I meet Tsukishima right now for refuelling at home but today he had to go out early. I will eat at the canteen and then maybe nap before a team meeting at noon today. 

_Jump cut, Kageyama zooms in on Ushijima holding up his plate of... mashed potatoes? The canteen cheats out and gets the "quick fix" kind, that's a powder that you mix with water to get ready to eat mashed potato. It becomes especially sticky like that if you mix the powder with cold water._

_Without prompting Ushijima begins the show._

_Staring deadpan at the camera he presents the plate to the camera. Checking for strings he swipes an hand over and below the plate. Then flips the plate upside down. The 'mashed potatoes' still in tact. The table is buzzing with laughter. Ushijima then again swipes his hand over and below the plate for string. The table once more breaks into a fits of laughter._

_Ushijima pauses. He thinks how he can elevate this even further. He sticks a fork in the mashed potatoes and flips it around. The camera is trembling as Kageyama tries to control himself. The 'potatoes' are immovable._

_As a final touch, Ushijima removes the fork and drops the plate upside down on the table. And aggressively slaps on its back. In one swift move lifts the plate and fucking potatoes are still on there. The table is screaming. Ushijima is getting applause. In the distance, sirens._

_Kageyama flips the camera to himself,_ "I need a nap."

_Jump Cut._

"Okay I didn't film me napping nor the team meeting as thats top secret stuff," Kageyama was back in the gym, "So now I am back in the gym and am going to be doing some recovery exercises."

_He sets up the camera on a tripod._

"I use these recovery boots to reduce soreness in my legs when the day’s workout consisted of mainly lower-body exercises. And while modern technology is great, I like to use traditional recovery methods like stretching as much as possible. I often lie on my back and stretch my legs straight up the wall to increase circulation and reduce soreness and tension. One of my favorite ways to lessen soreness is to roll out my legs with a foam roller. It hurts a ton, but my lower body — specifically my hamstrings, quadriceps, glutes and calves — feel so much better afterward."

_There is a time lapse of him stretching. His abs clench and contract under his thin army green shirt. The lines of legs are apparent._

_Suddenly there is a censorship of Kageyama's whole body in the clip and in the bottom a caption says, "It's Kei editing here. That's enough of what you get to see of him xoxo."_

_Jump Cut._ "I have some miscellaneous tasks left today. Then I am going to go meet my boyfriend at his workplace at the museum. I miss him."

_Kageyama said this nonchalantly but you see his ears turn as red. Jump cut._

_A clip of his walking white gym shoes with green accents (Kei's old pair.) Jump Cut. A clip of him making a 'Jim face' at a cantaloupe in a grocery shop._

_Jump cut. The camera pans vertically, scanning the Sendai City Museum._

"I came with Kei here on a date once before he got the job here. He loves this place and I am proud of him," _Kageyama says to the camera._

 _Jump Cut. He is inside the museum. He zooms on Tsukishima leading a group of foreigners through the floor, faintly heard speaking fluent english. Kageyama flipped the camera, the zoom still max and says giddily to the camera,_ "That's my boyfriend."

_Jump Cut. Kei is sitting across him in the cafe inside the museum. Kei smiles at the camera. In the right corner a ':D' appears._

"I try to come as often as I can, sometimes we have team meetings till late evening and we only see each other at home. However on days like this I come by and work here in this cafe. Like youtube or my other projects. And then Kei and I head home together."

"He eats so much junk here."

 _Kageyama scandalised fumbles with his camera_ , "I don't!"

 _The camera turns to Kei,_ "You react so much. Anyway, you do Tobio. You order so many shortcakes and muffins-"

"I order it for you!" _He turns the camera to himself_ , "Cause Kei says he is not hungry and then when I order he eats _my_ baked goods-"

"-that is not true don't spread lies!"

"AND FURTHER ON-" Kageyama tries to continue but it appears like Tobio's arm is being pulled on.

_The screen goes black. A white text appears. 'We then got told by the staff (not the first time) to be quiet or get kicked out. Saving you the awkwardness of seeing that footage.'_

_Jump cut. Kageyama is back home leaning on the kitchen counter top._

"Okay I am going to wrap up this video as there isn't much after this. Typically we cook but we are feeling lazy today-"

 _Kei yells off camera,_ "We are ordering out!"

 _Kageyama smiles,_ "Yeah, are we gonna get something spicy?"

 _Tsukishima walks in behind Kageyama and hugs him,_ "Don't put on a brave persona in front of the camera. We know you can't handle the spice."

 _Tobio whines and they twist their fingers at Kageyama's waist,_ "Why do you like to provoke me?"

"I like the expression you make." _Kei kisses his cheek and lets go to go somewhere else_.

 _Tobio blushing leans onto the table top to raise the camera to his eye level,_ "Okay, this vlog is too long now. Signing off. Like, subscribe, comment and know that I CAN handle the heat."

_In distant, Tsukishima blows raspberries and Kageyama throws him a finger._

"Bye!"

_The screen goes blank. A bubble pops up for their boyfriend tag video and of Tsukishima's own channel._

* * *

3,567 comments

* * *

Add a public comment

* * *

Pinned Comment

**KenmaPlays:**

**You guys are disgustingly cute**

Liked Comment

**keifan:**

**Tsukishima is the highlight of this entire video omfg the start was so risque i cant-**

Liked Comment

**Bluebirdstar:**

**Ushijima's whole magic show was too funny**

**Hualan:**

**This video was really nice! I want to be a pro volleyball player to so it was really informative.**

**KageTsukki:**

**THEY ARE SO CUTE OMFG 8:35 THE WAY THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER.**

**multifandomship:**

**KAGETSUKKI NATION RISE. That kiss on the cheek is gonna be giffed like a billion times.**

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun making this. Leave kudos but more importantly comments.


End file.
